


Научная лекция

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humanized, Humor, Lectures, M/M, Slice of Life, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Рико нравятся длинные мудреные пояснения Ковальски.Rico likes Kowalski lectures
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919584
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020





	Научная лекция

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: сапиенсофилия (влечение к умным людям)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/58/0M16HMg7_o.jpg)


End file.
